Kiss Me Or Kiss Me Not?
by Dee Zuki
Summary: Kagome is beaten by her father and is put in a public school to find InuYasha who finds out her secret and tells her to trust him even though they just met. Will her father finish her off before Inu can save her? New Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Me or Kiss Me Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Chapter One: First Day of School**

I opened the cat door of my father's truck and lifted out. I looked back at him and smiled wearily. He frowned and revved the engine at me. I closed the door and took a sep back as my father peeled out of the school parking lot. I winced as my side suddenly stung.

My father had given me a beating beyond belief last night. He claimed that I was flirting with the stable boy, Kouga. But I hadn't. I simply thanked him for opening my carriage door. I sighed as I remember then many sets of whipping I received for it for saying that my father was a liar.

I limped up the sidewalk to the school that I had been transferred to since my father said that I didn't need to get any smarter, so he sent me to a public school thinking that they would barely teach me anything. I smiled despite that way I felt.

I took a step and felt my right ankle turn. I yelped and fell to the ground. I groaned and tried to stand back up, but my ankle refused to cooperate. I got on my knees and tried to use my left foot to push me up, but ended up wobbling dangerously and falling back to the ground.

I put my school bag beside me and drew one of my knees up to my chest. I leaned my cheek on it and felt the tears I had held back from last night building up. I couldn't take all of it. It was just too much for me to handle.

"Are you going to stand up or are you going to just sit there?" someone asked from up above me.

I looked up and wiped a tear off my cheek. The guy that had asked me the strange question had silver hair and white dog ears. I gasped and tried to scoot away, but only yelped in pain as my ankle and side protested.

"Jeez. Easy there. How did you get that nasty bruise on your leg and…arms?" the boy asked with intense amber eyes.

I looked away. "It's nothing. I fell off my horse the other day and got hurt," I lied and stared at a blade of grass that was on the sidewalk.

I gasped when I felt him gently touch my arm. It wasn't from shock, but from pure pain. He pulled his hand away and looked at my arm where he had just touched. He gently pulled my sleeve up, before I moved away and frantically tried to stand up.

He dropped his stuff next to him and held out his hand. "You look like you've been hit by a truck. Who did this to you?" he asked, "never mind. It's none of my business, but I would try to cover those bruises up if I were you. People will start asking questions."

I grabbed his hand. "Thanks," I muttered and let him hoist me up.

I tried to stand on my ankle and nearly collapsed to the ground again. I yelped and felt the boy's arms holding me up by my elbows. He had a concerned look in his eyes.

"I tripped the other day and I guess I started walking on it before it properly healed," I lied. My father had grabbed my ankle and twisted it to get me to stay still while he violently raped me.

The boy's ears suddenly flattened against his head. I looked behind me and stared at a girl who was giving me daggers. I swallowed and had the conclusion that this girl was the boy's girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" she asked me with fury in her eyes.

I opened my mouth and was about to tell her what happened when the boy cut me off. "She fell and I helped her up. What? I can't show people that I still have a soul even though I'm part demon?" he asked the girl rudely. _He's a what?_

"Don't talk to your girlfriend that way! I should have you punished," the girl yelled stupidly. _How could you punish a guy like him?_

"How can you punish me, Kikyo? I'm stronger and faster then any of you friends and you damn well know that," the boy shouted back. _What a potty mouth._

"But you still have no right to cheat on me with a slut like her," the girl called Kikyo cried crossly. _Slut? Who's a slut? What is a slut anyway?_

"Helping someone up isn't cheating on you, Kikyo. Kissing her and seducing her would be cheating on you," the boy said with a softer voice.

"Are you, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked with her arms crossed across her front, making the top of her breasts show from her shirt. _InuYasha? So that's his name?_

"Am I what? Sleeping with her?" he asked skeptically. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He had a frown on his face. He didn't like this Kikyo girl.

"Yes, sleeping with her! I wonder what her jock boyfriend will think of you. I hope he beats you to a bloody pulp," Kikyo yelled and spun around. _Jock boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend._

oOo

Well, that's the first chapter in my new story. I really hope you guys like this one. It's seems cool, but cruel if you know what I mean. Well, I guess you wouldn't considering that I haven't put up the second chapter. Well, no worries. It should be up any time. Send me some reviews. You know how much I love them. Cookies for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss Me Or Kiss Me Not?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Two: Higurashi**

I took a deep breath and tried to control my anger after Kikyo stormed away. I looked down at Kagome who had ended up in my arms somehow while I was screaming at Kikyo. I smiled and felt my cheeks turn a slight pink color. I wasn't used to being close to woman.

"Sorry. My girlfriend gets jealous easily. So who is your boyfriend anyway?" I asked and let go of her, catching her arms as she nearly collapsed again.

"Ow…oh…um…I don't have a boyfriend. I just transferred here," the girl muttered as she grabbed onto my forearms to help support her.

"You're new? No wonder I didn't recognize you. I'm InuYasha. And you are?" I asked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…I'm Kagome," she said with a bright smile.

I spotted a light bruise and instantly rose a hand to it. It was on her cheek just under her right eye. I touched it gently. Her eyes widened, but she stood still and didn't pull away from me.

"That horse must have bucked up off pretty hard," I mumbled as I studied the bruise. I knew from experience that it wasn't from a horse, but a man.

"Yeah," she sighed happily and smiled. She was glad that I hadn't said what I thought.

"Do you think you can walk without…never mind. I'll help you to class," I said and grabbed her elbow again and gave her a charming grin. She blushed and nodded silently. I grabbed our bags and throw them over my shoulder.

"You from around here?" I asked as I slid my hands down her arms and held her hands. She was getting used to walking on her hurt ankle.

She sucked in air as she stepped up a stair. "Yeah. Out at the old Higurashi place," she muttered as she jumped painfully up the rest of the steps on her left foot.

_Higurashi? That was that old man that beat his wife to death, wasn't it? And now he's beating his daughter? The motherfucker. Who would want to beat a girl like Kagome? Who would want to beat a girl period?_

I gently touched her side and she gasped again. I withdrew my hand quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," I muttered, glancing down at her side. I was bleeding through her light pink shirt she had on, "would you mind if I stopped somewhere before we go to…what's your first period?" I asked suddenly.

"Dance," she said in a heavy sigh. _I bet that was going to be one hell of a class._

"Well, before I take you to dance class?" I asked and thanked the heavens that it was in a gym._ I wouldn't want to bandage her up in front of a classroom._

"As long as you carry me there," she blurted out and sucked in air right after she said it, "I mean…never mind. Sure, it'll be fine."

"I won't hurt you if I touch your back, will I?" I asked as I stopped at the entrance of the school.

"Anywhere, except the waist up," she said.

I smiled and bent low. I grabbed her gently around her hips and had her sit her bottom on my bicep as I gently put her hands on my head. She gasped and weaved her fingers in my hair. I shook off the pleasing feeling that came from that action and walked into the building, kneeling a bit so she wouldn't hit he head on the frame of the door.

I stopped inside the office and put Kagome in a chair near the back of it. "I'll be right back. Don't run off on me or I'll never be able to find you again," I said with a playful grin.

She smiled. "Okay. I won't. Promise," she said and touched my nose.

oOo

That's my second chapter of my new story. What do you guys think? Do you like it? Its it okay? I wasn't sure about making her get abused, but the idea popped into my head late on might. Please send me reviews and tell me how it going. Love ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss Me Or Kiss Me Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Three: The Untold Secret**

I quickly walked into the Nurse's office, which was out of Kagome's view and went straight up to the youthful woman that was putting a Band-Aid on some guys shoulder.

"Mrs. Yuki, I need to get some gauze and a Triple Anti-biotic," I said quickly.

The woman turned to me and frowned. "What ever for?" she asked.

"It's for a friend. I can't tell you, but the person needs to be bandaged up. Just trust me, Mrs. Yuki. I was trained in First-Aid," I begged and gave her the sad puppy dog eyes.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine. You can keep the rest of the materials just in case you need to change the bandages," she said and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a roll of gauze and the Triple Anti-biotic.

She handed them to me and I thanked her again as I stuffed the stuff in my pocket and covered the bulge with my shirt. I walked up to Kagome who was patiently waiting for me in the same spot I had left her at. I smiled at her.

"Ready?" I asked and glanced at her side again. It was still bleeding. A little heavier this time.

She nodded and stood up on her own. "Do we have to walk far?" she asked. I nodded.

I picked her up the same way I did last time and walked out of the office and down the hall towards the gym that was probably empty. Hopefully.

I pushed open the door to the gym and saw one of my coaches. I cursed under my breath when I couldn't remember his name. Oh well.

"Coach!" I called out and jogged to him with Kagome still on my bicep.

The coach turned and stared at me. "What can I do for you, sir?" he asked and stared at Kagome for a second before he turned his attention to me.

"I need to borrow your keys," I said quickly, not looking at Kagome.

The coach nodded and handed me the keys. I thanked him and jogged towards his office, which was located behind the bleachers. I jammed the key into the lock and bent low again and shut the door and locked it again after I walked in.

I sat Kagome on the nearly spotless desk that the coach hardly ever used. "What are we doing in here?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

I dropped our bags by the door and took out the gauze and ointment from my pocket and waved them at her. "I noticed that your side was bleeding and I figured that you didn't want to make a fuse about it, so I asked for the gauze and brought you here to bandage you up," I explained, hoping that she wouldn't spaze.

oOo

My heart skipped a beat as I looked down and saw blood seeping though my shirt. He had gone through all the trouble of getting my gauze and stuff and brought me here so I wouldn't be asked questions. I felt my bottom lip tremble as I felt the tears fill my eyes. I was supposed to hide all evidence of my father's abuse, but he had seen past everything and nearly spotted all the bruises.

"Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly in front of me.

"I slipped and I feel on a piece of glass," I lied and looked up at him briefly. He wasn't buying it.

"I knew from the beginning that it wasn't an horse accident. I was beat by my father when I was young, too. So you don't have to tell me lies to cover it up. So you don't have to hide anything from me. I won't tell," he said and gently lifted up my chin.

I sobbed and nodded. I didn't know what else to do. "Thank you," I mumbled softly.

"Now take off your shirt, so I can have a look at your wound," InuYasha said and stepped back and waited for her to cooperate.

I stared at him for a second. "I'm not wearing a bra," I whispered, almost hoping that he didn't hear me.

oOo

That's my third chapter. This story is going along great so far. At least in my head it is. Was it what you expected? Do like it still? Well, send those precious reviews my way and tell me what you think. Brownies for everyone. (Make I can dish out some special brownies. hehehe. lol. j/k)


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss Me Or Kiss Me Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Four: InuYasha's Healing Tongue**

His mouth dropped open and he seemed at a lost for words. He swallowed hard enough for me to see and rubbed his foot against his leg. He hadn't expected that.

"O…Oh. Well, that complicates things. I have to have full access to the wound," he said with red cheeks.

"You wouldn't mind if you see me partially naked…would you?" I asked with butterflies on my stomach.

"I think I can. Don't be surprised if I look at you funny. I am a man after all, well, half anyway," he muttered and swallowed again.

I nodded, already used to seeing guys stare at her funny when he father striped her in front of his younger friends. I held out my hand and InuYasha grabbed it automatically. He took a step back again. I pulled up my shirt and revealed my stomach to him. It had trouble pulling the shirt past my breasts and was grateful when InuYasha helped me pull it off entirely.

"Thanks," I asked with red cheeks. His were even redder as he glanced at my bare breasts.

He cleared his throat and grabbed the ointment and took off the cap. I lifted my arm in the air and let him have his "full access" to the wound in my side. He sighed shakily and lightly started dabbing the ointment on the cut my father had given me from a knife he favored.

I gasped suddenly when I felt his tongue run along on of the whip marks my father's whip had left. "What are you doing?" I yelped in fear.

"Don't fear me, Kagome. My saliva is a healing thing. Would you rather me lick you until ever cut is sealed or do you want to heal naturally?" he asked, now on his knees, his mouth hovering over the cut he licked. It was healed!

I nodded suddenly. "Healing naturally will take too long. I'll only get new ones tonight," I blurted out.

He smiled sadly and licked another cut. I felt my knees shake as his tongue touched my skin. It felt like my lower region was on fire. It almost felt moist.

InuYasha was suddenly at my neck, gently kissing and licking the small cuts there. I moaned accidentally and leaned into him. He took the advantage and started lightly sucking on my neck. My knees buckled and I was completely at his mercy.

He walked over to a coach with me in his arms and gently laid me down. He sat between my legs and unbuttoned my pants. I touched his hand suddenly afraid again. My father had only rapped me two days ago, so I was still shaken up.

InuYasha nodded and started kissing and licking the cuts on my stomach, which weren't many. I relaxed and let him heal my stomach. I gasped from pleasure as I felt his warm moist tongue on my breast. I weaved my hand into his hair and held him there.

We both jumped when there was a knock on the door. InuYasha jumped up and grabbed my shirt and helped me pull it over her head. He then ran to the door to answer it.

oOo

_Damn! That was a close one. I can't believe I lost control so easily. I usually can hold off for hours, but I only lasted ten minutes until I felt as if I had to touch and kiss her._

oOo

Well, that's the fourth chapter. Do you liky? I thought of putting a lemon, put I was debating on it. I decided to save that for later on. They barely know each other for Pete's sake. Well, they're probably going to end up doing it sometime or other. Not sure yet. Send reviews. Love ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss Me Or Kiss Me Not?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Five: The Stable Boy**

I was about to open the door when I caught the scent of a wolf. "Who is it?" I growled even though I knew perfectly well who it was.

"What the hell are you doing to Kagome?" Kouga asked in a venomous voice.

I looked back at Kagome who was frozen in the middle of the room. "You know Kouga?" I asked in disbelief.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She finally nodded and limped towards me. She grabbed my arm and opened the door herself. I snarled as Kouga stepped forward and hugged her tenderly, making sure he didn't touch the whip marks on her back.

"Kouga. What are you doing here?" she asked , pulling away from the wolf.

He ignored Kagome's question and stepped around her. Entering the room. He sniffed the air and instantly turned to me. He growled and stepped towards me. I would have stepped towards him if Kagome wasn't clinging to my shirt.

Kagome turned and put a hand on Kouga's chest. "He didn't do anything. He was nice and very helpful. He knows about father," Kagome said calmly.

I looked down and smiled at the back of Kagome's head. I lifted my hand and started playing with her hair. I somehow forgot that Kouga was even in the room. My full attention was on her.

She turned and my hands rubbed against her cheek, startling me. I blinked and dropped my hand.

_What had I been doing?_

I looked into her eyes with confusion filling up my head. "Sorry. I…I guess I…never mind," I mumbled and looked away, still confused.

_I'm such an idiot. Spacing out like that in front of Kouga. Letting my guard down like that isn't good._

"You were fantasizing about her, mutt, weren't you?" the wolf growled.

I looked up and my expression darkened instantly. "Kouga," I hissed, "what the f…hell are you sniffing around here for? I haven't done anything," I smiled evilly. I somehow sensed that Kagome didn't like my cursing.

"My ass," Kouga snapped then covered his mouth, "sorry," he mumbled from under his hands.

"I think you need to go to class, Kouga. InuYasha was helping me with something," Kagome said with a slight frown on her beautiful face.

"With what? Private lessons on how to get fucked faster?" Koga blurted out, unable to contain his temper any longer.

I felt Kagome bury her face in my chest. I growled and gently picked Kagome up and walked over to the coach. I gently laid her down and rubbed her arm. I turned sharply and grabbed Kouga by his neck and felt like snapping it then and there. He had no room to say the things he did.

"Out, wolf," I growled and threw him out of the door, " and stay away from Kagome."

I slammed the door and dead bolted it. I turned and stared at Kagome's weeping form curled up on the coach. I sighed and smelt the salt in the air yet again. Kouga had gone over his boundaries when he said the things he said. How could he not sense that she was fragile. She was worse then what I figured.

"Kagome?" I whispered.

She didn't move, but continued crying into the coach. I cursed Kouga for making her shed tears and walked over to her. I knelt by her and had a wanting to do something to cheer her up, but I didn't know what exactly. Sex was the first thing that popped up on my mind.

_Stop it! That's not the subject you need to be thinking about at the moment. You need to try to cheer her up, not get in her pants and give her pleasure._

I felt my lower region tingle at the thought of pleasuring her. I shook the image and thought away and sighed again. I reached out and was about to touch Kagome's back when her voice startled me.

"H-He had a-absolutely no r-reason to say t-that," she sobbed.

"I know and I'm sorry. It was wrong of him to say that. Kouga isn't one of the nicest demons around," I said and looked at the floor.

"Promise not to tell?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"Promise," I mumbled, wondering what exacrly I was promising to.

"My father had r-rapped me. That's why I have all these bruises," she whispered the last part like someone was eavesdropping.

oOo

Well, that was chapter five. Sorry it sooo long to type it up and update it. I had at lot of stuff going on. Boys, publishers, school, stuff like that. Well, please tell me what you guys think of this chappy! Tell me if you liked it or if it wasn't so good. If it was slightly sad or wrong. Well, love ya lots. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

"H-He had a-absolutely no r-reason to say t-that," she sobbed.

"I know and I'm sorry. It was wrong of him to say that. Koga isn't one of the nicest demons around," I said and looked at the floor.

"Promise not to tell?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"Promise," I mumbled.

"My father had r-rapped me. That's why I have all these bruises," she whispered the last part like someone was eavesdropping.

**Kiss Me Or Miss Me Not?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Six**

I clenched my jaw and balled my fist. I wished that I could ring her father's neck. I pushed the thought away and remembered the look in Kagome's eyes as she looked up at me. She had been afraid and I was too high to see it. She had been afraid of me. Of what I could do. I let out my breath slowly and laid my head against her thigh gently. Her sobs stopped for a split second and I almost thought that I had hurt her.

I leaned my head up and stared at the back of her head. "Kagome?" I asked in a soft tone, "I'm sorry…if I had known…" I started to say.

"But you didn't know. I wasn't supposed to tell you. It was supposed to remain a secret…but if you had known, would you have stopped?" she asked, turning her head to look at me.

I started to say "no", but I knew that that wasn't true. I couldn't say "yes" either. I was stuck in the middle and I didn't know.

"I don't know," I muttered and gazed upon her face like it was the last thing I would ever lay eyes on.

"You may be partially demon, but you're still human in some way. My father's more monster then human, though. He doesn't know the meaning of no. He takes what he wants," she said and looked away from me, "he says that he's a holy man, but he's not. He only wants me to love him. He wants to be the only man in my life until the day he ships me to my future husband that he wants," she said with tears trickling down her cheeks.

My gut twisted and seeing her in such pain made me feel useless. "Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry," I cooed and kissed her thigh lightly.

She was in pain, but it was somewhere where I couldn't heal it with a kiss or a nibble. Her father did something more then any man that wished pain on their daughter could do. He took her soul and pride and other things that were meant to be given to a boy she fell in love with or even married. Not her own father. It should never had been like this.

I sighed and sat back, plopping my butt on the floor. Tears threatened to fall when I looked at Kagome and all the pain she was in. I had to help her. I just didn't know how.

"Will you teach me?" she suddenly asked, making me cough unexpectedly.

"What?" I asked in a squeaky voice, looking at her like she had lost what mind she had.

She got onto her hands and knees and carefully put her bottom on the couch with a twist of a body. She pushed her hair back and I looked at her red cheeks that had wet tears still streaming down them. She looked at me and wiped a tear from her face.

"Will you teach me?" she asked again, confirming my fears.

oOo

Well, that was chapter six. I'm sorry that I hadn't updated like in a billion years. One thing hit me after another and I crumbled with all the weight that was placed on my shoulders. It took me a while to get back up and everything. I thank you for being patient with me. I hope you like this chapter and the ones to come. WARNING: LEMON IS IN THE FUTTURE (one or two chapters ahead). And that is how I will leave you. Thank you and I love to hear from you so keep those reviews coming. Love ya.


	7. Chapter 7

"Will you teach me?" she suddenly asked, making me cough unexpectedly.

"What?" I asked in a squeaky voice, looking at her like she had lost what mind she had.

She got onto her hands and knees and carefully put her bottom on the couch with a twist of a body. She pushed her hair back and I looked at her red cheeks that had wet tears still streaming down them. She looked at me and wiped a tear from her face.

"Will you teach me?" she asked again, confirming my fears.

**Kiss Me Or Miss Me Not?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Seven: Unwanted Presence**

I stared down at InuYasha and saw confusion cross his eye. Maybe I didn't ask right. "Please. Teach me how to be strong like you," I said and slid off the couch and landed next to him on the tiled floor with a thud. I winced and smiled at him.

He stared at me for what seemed like ages before he burst out laughing. He laughed until tears streamed down his cheeks. I frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, wondering what medication he was.

He suddenly looked at me and smiled. "Of course I'll help you. Dear Gods. I thought you were asking...nevermind," he said with a relieved chuckle.

I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow at him. "You thought I was asking for help with seducing me?" I asked, a mischevious smile curving my lips.

InuYasha paled and cleared his throat. "No...I...well, you didn't exactly explain. You just asked me to teach you and from the conversation we were having, what was i supposed to think?" he asked as he stared at his shoes with red cheeks.

I grinned and scooted closer to him. "Are you sure you're not a complete man?" I asked as I reached up and rubbed his ear.

oOo

My eyes widened as Kagome's soft hand touched my ear. My heart was still pounding from the mistake I had made. I felt my eyes close and I leaned into her touch.

"I'm sure," I muttered and grabbed her hand, ceasing the rubbing.

I opened my eyes and looked over at her. I leaned forward and was about to claim her lips when a pounding on the door startled us. I stood quickly left Kagome where she was. I couldn't touch at the moment. My mind was on her touch and so was something else.

I cleared my throat and pulled my pants down a little so the slight bulge there wouldn't show as much. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. It was the first time I've ever been embarrassed about getting excited.

I was about to reach the doorknob when someone banged on the door again. "Kagome?" a deep voice called out from the other side of the door.

I froze with my hand hovering above the doorknob. I backed away slowly and looked back at Kagome who was slowly crawling towards me with tears swelling up in her eyes. I knew that look that crossed her face. It was a submissive look.

I shook my head and told her to stay with my hand held up.

I stepped forward and messed up my hair and ubuttoned the from of my shirt, leaving some of my chest exposed. I undid the dead bolt and unlocked the door. I opened it and peared around the door with sleepy eyes.

"Excuse me, sir, but what in tarnation are you doing?" I asked the large man that filled the door frame. _No wonder Kagome fears this guy. He's a frickin' giant._

I motioned for Kagome to crawl closer with my hand that was hidden behind the door. I pointed the wall instead of towards me. I didn't want this creep to get his hands on her.

"Have you seen Kagome Higurahi?" the man asked in a near growl.

I opened the door a little more and felt a hand on mine. I knew instantly that it was Kagome and kept my face blank.

"No, sir, I haven't. As you can see, the only thing I've seen is the paperwork that still lies undone on my desk. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to work," I said and closed the door before the man could say anything else.

I locked it and dead bolted it before I turned and slid down the door with my heart pounding in my chest like a rabid animal. I looked over at Kagome and gasped when her lips pressed against mine.

_Oh dear gods. She tastes like sweet necture._

oOo

I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I guess I was caught in a lot of stuff. Final exams and everything, then job hunting. Well, here's chapter seven. I hope you guys like it. Send me those wonderful reviews that i love so much. I'll try my best to update at least once to twice a month, maybe more depending on the way the weeks go. well, I love ya, thanks for waiting for this chap. Cookies for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiss Me Or Miss Me Not?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**Chapter Eight**

Kagome pulled away and I stared at her. She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay your kindness and bravery?" she asked with beautiful brown eyes and lucious pink lips.

I leaned forward again and pressed my lips against hers. She gasped and closed her eyes. I smiled inwardly and closed my eyes. I ran my tongue along the bottom of her lip and groaned for enterance. I felt her mouth open right when she placed her hand against my cheek.

I opened my eyes and watched as a tear ran down her cheek. I felt my own eyes water and watched as another tear rolled down her othe cheek. I pulled away and licked up her tears a one hot greedy tear fell down my own cheek.

_Gods! What is wrong with me? I'm so sorry Kagome. Here you just told me that you were rapped and being a gods damned guy, I wanted almost the same thing. What kind of man am I if I cause her more pain in her time of need._

I dropped my hand that held her wrist and pulled away. Staring at the floor on the other side of me. I refused to be like the man that did this to her. That monster that hurt so badly that she still bled even after sleeping for the night.

"I'm sorry. I'm no better then your old man," I muttered.

oOo

I stared at InuYasha as he pulled away and stared at the tiled floor on the other side of him. I frowned and reached out to touch him when he spook.

"I'm sorry. I'm no better then your old man," he murmured with a tear on his cheek.

I sobbed and shook my head. "No," I said in a breathy voice, "gods. You're nothing like him, InuYasha," I said and touched his forearm that laid in his lap, limp with sorrow.

He closed his eyes a second and looked over at me with tears brimming his beautiful amber eyes. "How am I better? He wanted what I want. Gods. And to think that I almost made you...I'm no better then him. How can you say that I'm not?" he asked, his arm tensing under my hand.

I frowned. "You want to know how you are better, do you?" I asked with a spark of anger in my eyes, "you stopped when he didn't. You feel regret and guilt when he feels nothing," I spat, "you help me when he beasts me. You want my trust when my father wants...what he can't have, but does anything to get. You are more man then he ever was."

I watched as tears flowed from InuYasha's eyes and down his flawless cheeks. He sobbed and twisted his arm around until he gripped my own forearm. He lifted it and pulled me forward. I crawled into his lap and rested my head against the hock of his neck.

"I'll always be there for you, Kagome. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Gods, I promise you that," he said and he placed his hand on the back of my head and buried his face in my hair. He shook with unwanted silent sobs and clung to me like I was his life line. "I'm so sorry," he breathed against my neck.

I sobbed loudly and slid my arms under his and held him to me. "You didn't do anything wrong," I sobbed, "so stop apologizing."

He chuckled, then sobbed. "You sound like my brother," he said and pulled away from me a little, "how about we go to the park or something. I don't feel like going to school today," he said as he tilted my head up enough so he couls look into my eyes. He smiled and brushed his lips against my forehead.

oOo

Well, that was chapted eight. i hope this will gelp you forgive me for taking so long for writing the seventh one. I hope you guys like it. My eyes watered thinking about Inu crying. that's bad when the author nearly cries at her own stories. lol. well, I should have the ninth chappy soon. Don't foget to send me those wonderful reviews that I look forward to reading. Love ya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiss Me Or Miss Me Not?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

(From Chapter Eight)

_"I'll always be there for you, Kagome. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. Gods, I promise you that," he said and he placed his hand on the back of my head and buried his face in my hair. He shook with unwanted silent sobs and clung to me like I was his life line. "I'm so sorry," he breathed against my neck._

_I sobbed loudly and slid my arms under his and held him to me. "You didn't do anything wrong," I sobbed, "so stop apologizing."_

_He chuckled, then sobbed. "You sound like my brother," he said and pulled away from me a little, "how about we go to the park or something. I don't feel like going to school today," he said as he tilted my head up enough so he could look into my eyes. He smiled and brushed his lips against my forehead._

**Chapter Nine**

We stood together and I couldn't help this nagging feeling at the back of my head. I wanted to get to know InuYasha, but he was taken. I watched silently as he unlocked and opened the door, peeking around the corner to see if the coast was clear. I didn't know how good their relationship was, but it wasn't a good thing to steal a person's boyfriend on the first day of school. That's how you created enemies and I certainly didn't need any more of those.

He gently tugged me into the hall and I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself any longer. "InuYasha?" I asked softly, wondering what was going to be the result of my words.

He glanced back at me for a moment as we started to cross the gym, heading for the Exit door instead of heading back into the school. "Yeah? Did you change your mind already?" he murmured, flashing me a smile.

"No," I murmured softly, hating my honest side of me, "but what about Kikyo?"

He stopped suddenly as if the thought hadn't really crossed his mind. Regret filled me when I realized that he had cheated on her already with me. Kissing and what not in the office. Poor Kikyo, even though she seemed like a royal pain in the butt.

oOo

Shit! It was the only thing going through my mind. I liked Kikyo, almost loved her, but lately she was becoming…difficult to be around. Kagome was so fragile and easy going that I had honestly forgotten I was with Kikyo. Oh Kami! I even kissed Kagome and had almost pushed for more and I wasn't even single.

Indecision waned through me. Running off with Kagome wouldn't look good on my part and Kikyo had a vindictive nature that she kept hidden most of the time. She would ruin Kagome here and hell, the girl didn't need any more bullying or trouble when she got plenty of it from home.

Pushing the sudden anger that swelled up in me at my own thoughts, I turned and looked at Kagome. Regret and shame looked back at me and my chest tightened. She smiled weakly and pulled her hand from mine. A sense of panic filled me at the absence of her touch and even more so when she took a step back towards the double doors leading into the school.

"I shouldn't have put you in the situation I have. I'm sorry, but I'm going back to class," she murmured, her voice soft as if she really didn't want to say the words or maybe that was me hoping that was the reason. "Thank you for helping me. It was very kind of you."

"Kagome, wait," I heard myself whisper, even though I knew that it was probably the better choice, but I really didn't want her to go.

She took more rapid steps towards the door, tears swimming in her eyes. "Tell Kikyo I'm sorry."

I took a step towards her and she spun around and limbed towards the doors, trying to escape from me and what she thought she caused. "It wasn't your fault, Kagome." I called out, debating on chasing her or not.

I blew out a frustrated breath and decided to head back to the office. I still didn't want to suffer through class. I almost reached the door when I smelt wolf and happened to glance over by the double doors, spotting Kouga lounging there.

"You know you're causing her more trouble than anything. Her father will smell you on her when she gets home and he'll notice if anything else about her is different," he muttered, no smirk or smile insight. He was serious.

I swallowed down the unease that filled me. I hadn't thought of that and I did more than just leave my scent on her. I healed most of the cuts he had caused and the major wound on her side.

"And your little girlfriend doesn't like her either. Leaving her to go help the pretty new girl didn't sit well with her. They plan to do something about that little issue eve as we speak," he voiced, anger contorting his features, "if anything more happens to Kagome , and I already know it will, I'm going to take it out of your hide," he growled, pushing open the doors and walking through before I had a chance to comment back.

Dread filled me. "Oh Kami. What have I done?" I breathed, staring absently into the office and spotting Kagome's book bag on the floor. "Forgive me, Kagome."

oOo

Well, that was chapter nine. ^^ hope you liked it. I so sorry for how long its been since I lasted posted. Life crisis going on and moving and yeah… I sorry! Please send me some reviews! I would love to hear from all of you! Have a great day or night ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiss Me Or Miss Me Not?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

(From Chapter Nine)

_"You know you're causing her more trouble than anything. Her father will smell you on her when she gets home and he'll notice if anything else about her is different," he muttered, no smirk or smile insight. He was serious._

_I swallowed down the unease that filled me. I hadn't thought of that and I did more than just leave my scent on her. I healed most of the cuts he had caused and the major wound on her side._

_"And your little girlfriend doesn't like her either. Leaving her to go help the pretty new girl didn't sit well with her. They plan to do something about that little issue eve as we speak," he voiced, anger contorting his features, "if anything more happens to Kagome , and I already know it will, I'm going to take it out of your hide," he growled, pushing open the doors and walking through before I had a chance to comment back._

_Dread filled me. "Oh Kami. What have I done?" I breathed, staring absently into the office and spotting Kagome's book bag on the floor. "Forgive me, Kagome."_

**Chapter Ten: Lunch Time**

Sighing out a breath of relief that the first few classes were over, I headed towards the cafeteria, following the flow of people. InuYasha was in two of the four classes I had, but he hadn't been there and it made guilt eat at me. I really shouldn't have put him through all that and willing kissed him, knowing that he already had a girlfriend, though he should have thought of that also.

Someone bumped into me rather hard and drew my attention away from my thoughts. Looking up from my feet, I caught sight of the very girlfriend I had been thinking of. Her long black hair flowed behind her and her long perfect legs mocked me. She turned and I almost expected a smile, but was confronted with a deep scowl that was full of anger.

"Hey," came a soft feminine voice. I glanced over and met brown eyes in a pretty face.

Smiling cautiously, I murmured a vague hi back. She was pretty with brown hair and a perfect figure, though rather on the short side. She reminded me of a china doll in a school uniform.

"Just to let you know, I have nothing against you, but I would leave InuYasha alone if I were you."

My smile dropped as I met her gaze head on. "Because of Kikyo?" I replied back without much thought, though I intended to tell her that I wasn't after InuYasha or at least wasn't anymore.

Her brown eyes flashed to Kikyo that wasn't very far in front of us and nodded. "I haven't been her friend very long, but it's not good to get on her bad side. InuYasha and her have been an item for a while now and there's nothing she would do to keep everyone away from him. Especially pretty new girls."

"She doesn't have to worry," I sighed, looking away from her penetrating gaze, "InuYasha was just helping me. I had injured myself and he was kind enough to help me. He told me where to go to get looked at and that was that. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. He was just being friendly," I lied, though most of it was true. He had done most of what he did out of kindness.

"InuYasha's not normally a friendly guy. He's normally rude and selfish. He only acts slightly different around Kikyo," the girl said as we entered the rather large cafeteria, causing me to glance questioningly at her, "I saw what he did for you infront of the school. Carrying you inside and what not. He's never done that for Kikyo. Held open a door and pulled her chair out for her every once in a while maybe, but never out right chivalry like that."

I shrugged, aggravated for some reason. "You don't notice the bruises that litter my arms and legs?" I almost snapped, "he tried to just help me up, but everywhere he touched caused more pain."

I regretted the harshly spoken words the moment they left my mouth. I didn't need to tell anyone else about my state and pointing it out was just stupid. The girl looked down at my arms and her eyes widened and that regret set in even more. Very stupid of me.

"So that's why he carried you? What are they from?" she asked, her voice soft with pity.

"I would rather not say. Can you just forget I mentioned anything? Just let your friend know that she has nothing to worry about," I huffed, walking or rather hobbling more quickly towards the doors that exited the lunch room.

Pushing open the double doors, I bolted out towards the open area that held trees and small tables where very few people sat around at. Solitude. I choose a table far from everyone else and the school and sat down, sighing in relief.

My bag was suddenly dropped in from of me and I jumped in alarm, quickly looking over to see a grim InuYasha looking at me. My stomach dropped. I had hoped he would forget about what happened, but he had obviously be dwelling on it.

His amber eyes bore into mine as he sat down next to me, his white hair flowing softly in the wind. "I'm leaving Kikyo."

oOo

So that was chapter ten. Tell me what you think! ^^ at least this chapter came quickly lol. Thank you everyone for your support and I would love to read your reviews!

-Dee Zuki


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiss Me Or Miss Me Not?**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

(From Chapter Ten- Kagome's POV)

Pushing open the double doors, I bolted out towards the open area that held trees and small tables where very few people sat around at. Solitude. I choose a table far from everyone else and the school and sat down, sighing in relief.

My bag was suddenly dropped in from of me and I jumped in alarm, quickly looking over to see a grim InuYasha looking at me. My stomach dropped. I had hoped he would forget about what happened, but he had obviously be dwelling on it.

His amber eyes bore into mine as he sat down next to me, his white hair flowing softly in the wind. "I'm leaving Kikyo."

**Chapter Eleven: The Talk**

I stared at InuYasha and watched as his left ear twitched as I silently took in what he proclaimed. Part of me was rejoicing, though I barely knew him, but the other half of me was mortified. What was Kikyo going to do to me once she found out that it was because of me that InuYasha left her? The other happy part of me whispered darkly back, why should I care?

"You can't," I breathed, barely believing the words that slipped from my mouth, battling the internal conflict I was having.

InuYasha frowned, blinking his amber eyes at me in confusion. "What do you mean 'you can't'? Things weren't going so well anyway, so why can't I?" he asked, tilting his head at me as he scrutinized me, that gorgeous hair falling over his shoulder in silky waves.

Glancing away from his luring hair and eyes, I stared at the table. "Who do you think she will turn her anger towards once you leave her?" I asked softly, not wanting to spell it out to him, but he had to know that she would put two and two together. "People are already talking about how nice you were to me this morning and how you're normally not so nice."

Throwing a glance his way, I saw the anger that flashed across his face. "People need to keep their noses out of other people's business. How I act and what I do is none of their concern. As for Kikyo, I wouldn't let her harm you.," he stated bluntly, sighing as he looked down and gently picked up my hand, "I don't know what it is about you, but everything in me is drawn to you. I have this strange need to protect you…from everything."

My heart started pounding and my eyes misted. Have never been told something so sweet and a little romance was catching at my heart. But…"You can't protect me from everything, InuYasha," I heard myself whisper softly.

His eyes flashed up to mine and a deep burning fury burned there. "I won't let him lay a hand on you anymore. Not after seeing all the bruises that litter your body, cuts that marked your back. I can't see you suffer like that, not with me knowing about it."

Forcing myself to look away from InuYasha, I gazed across the schoolyard and spotted Kikyo leaning against the wall, staring at us. "He's my father, InuYasha, what do you expect me to do? Plus he's not the only one I have to worry about. You're not always going to be around. Something will happen eventually."

"Over my dead body," InuYasha suddenly growled.

Blinking in surprise, I looked over at him and saw what looked like a red ring around his pupil before it melted away and left heated amber eyes staring back at me. I was about to ask him what it was when he leaned forward and crushed his lips against mine, gently weaving his hand through my hair, holding me there as he explored my mouth in front of everyone. Glancing around wildly, but unable to really see anyone, I couldn't help to want to kiss him back. He tasted like warmth and safety. Like a wild summer night.

Closing my eyes against my will, I kissed him back softly, filling the overwhelming need come off of him in waves. It wasn't sexual need, though that was there. It was his need to shelter me and keep me protected. A kiss me or kiss me not kind of kiss.

He pulled away and I blinked open my eyes at him. "Please, Kagome. Be mine and let me keep you safe,"

oOo

Well, that was chapter eleven for you. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter so far. I would love to hear from you and read those precious reviews! Lots of cookies to those who sent me my inspiration. ^^


End file.
